myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
AstroblastFan5 Interactive
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo; you can't see this in real life! Background AstroblastFan5 Interactive is a video game division of the AstroblastFan5 franchise which made, as the name says, video games. Their first video game is The AstroblastFan5 Game, released in 1988. Starting in 1996, they made games with 3D graphics. AstroblastFan5 Interactive 1st Logo (1988) Logo: On The AstroblastFan5 Game 's opening screen, we see the AstroblastFan5 Interactive logo (in 8-bit) under the “START” button. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The 8-bit version of The AstroblastFan5 Show theme. Availability: Only seen on The AstroblastFan5 Game. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1990-1996) Same as the 7th AstroblastFan5 Productions logo, but "INTERACTIVE" replaces "PRODUCTIONS". 3rd Logo (1996-2005) Logo: On a black background, we see the blue-outlined version of the AstroblastFan5 Interactive logo flipping with lights. The flipping slows down the speed, and then "INTERACTIVE" (in white) fades in under the logo. There is also a Time Warner Entertainment byline fading in. Variants: *A still variant exists. **On The AstroblastFan5 Game 3, the THQ logo is under it. FX/SFX: The flipping, lights, the slowdown, and "INTERACTIVE" and the byline fading in. Music/Sounds: A synth lead that slowly gets higher in pitch combined with a 3-note majestic fanfare. Sometimes, it's silent, especially for the still variant. Availability: Seen on The AstroblastFan5 Game 2, Doraemon (1999 game), and more. The THQ variant appears on The AstroblastFan5 Game 3. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2006-2016) Nickname: "Comet and Red" Logo: We see a green laser scanning Comet and Red line by line. Next, it scans into normal. Comet waves his hand and they look at us. Then, it flips to the 2005-2019 AstroblastFan5 logo. "INTERACTIVE" zooms out letter by letter. The TimeWarner byline fades in underneath. Variants: *A still variant exists. **On Sonic Meets the AstroblastFan5 Gang, the Sega logo is next to it. *On Crystal Gem, it fades to the Capcom logo. FX/SFX: The laser scanning Comet and Red line by line, changing to normal, Comet waving, the AstroblastFan5 logo flipping, "INTERACTIVE" zooming out, and the TimeWarner byline fading in. Music/Sounds: *(2006-2008) A clicking noise comes first, then a wonderful, majestic synthesized fanfare with horns playing throughout the logo. Also, it would be interesting to note that this variant of the logo is one of the longest logos on this wiki, clocking in at nearly 20 seconds. *(2008-2016) A shorter acoustic guitar tune that rises into a triumphant theme with bells, strings, and a small chorus. The animation plays slightly quicker here. *The still variant is silent. Availability: Seen on The AstroblastFan5 Game 4 continuing through 7, Scratch Cat (2011 game), Oswald's Rabbit Wars, and more. The still variant is rare, especially the Sega variant on Sonic Meets The AstroblastFan5 Gang. The Capcom variant can only be seen on Crystal Gem. Editor's Note: This is a favorite of many AstroblastFan5 gamers (and fans and gamers in general). 5th Logo (2016) Nicknames: "Buzz", "The Glowing AstroblastFan5 Logo" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Buzz going in, the glowing AstroblastFan5 logo appearing, Buzz going out, "INTERACTIVE" fading in. Music/Sounds: Some sound effects (including the electric sparkle, the Wilhelm scream) and a xylophone tune. Availability: Rare. It was only found on The AstroblastFan5 Game 8: The "Oh, No!" Game. Editor's Note: This is a funny logo. 6th Logo (2017-2019) Nickname: "Red" Logo: In a room, we see Red sitting down in the front of the room and holding a video game controller, appearing to play a video game. The camera rotates until it is revealed the AstroblastFan5 Interactive logo on a green background is on the TV. It zooms in until the TV takes up the entire screen. The WarnerMedia byline fades in. Variant: on Lumpy The Heffalump: The Game, Red was changed to lumpy the the background of the logo in the screen is lavender. FX/SFX: Red playing a video game, the camera rotating, and the zooming. Music/Sounds: A slightly longer, Windows 95 startup sound-like tune. On AstroblastFan5 V.S. LazyTown, it is silent. Availability: Current; seen on The AstroblastFan5 Game 9, Lumpy The Heffaulump: The Game, and more. The silent version can only be seen on AstroblastFan5 V.S. LazyTown. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (2019-) Nickname: "Stella and Red" Logo: Stella and Red came in holding a game with the logo.Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:WarnerMedia Category:Video game logos Category:Bedland Logos